Please Forgive Me
by thewrittennerd
Summary: AU. Ages ago, Victoria Scarlet made a vow to never get herself mixed up with another man after her marriage to a thief left her vulnerable and alone. Then Charles Vane comes into her life, mending her heart. She makes him feel less like a pirate, more like a man. Can two souls like theirs find a future together or will it all crumble to pieces around them? COVER MADE BY CELLOCHIC


**Title**: Please Forgive Me  
**Author**: Katie  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but this story and my original characters  
**Show/Movie/Book**: Once Upon a Time & Black Sails crossover  
**Couples/Category**: Victoria Scarlet (original canon character, Poppy Drayton)/Charles Vane, Captain Evan Edmund Black (Blackbeard)/Danielle "Danni" Black (original female character, Leslie Bibb), Eleanor Guthrie/TBD, Jack Rackham/Drizella (Ivy), Killian Jones/Aileen Kennedy (OC, Elizabeth Lail) and Liam Jones/Katerina Mills (original female character, Lauren Cohan) with a mixture of different couples throughout the story. Extremely alternate universe (AU).  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: AU. Ages ago, Victoria Scarlet made a vow to never get herself mixed up with another scoundrel of a man after her marriage to thief Zach Scarlet left her vulnerable and alone. Then Charles Vane comes into her life, mending her heart. She makes him feel less like a pirate, more like a man. Can two souls like theirs find a future together or will it all crumble to pieces around them?  
**Author's Note**: With permission from my fellow role player & good online friend Becky aka Bach, I will be able to adapt the plot line from our role playing together on the now closed site Our Heroes & Villains and continue it.

In this particular plot with Bach, Victoria has returned from the Underworld and Hades' rule; reuniting herself with civilization. Along the way to also reuniting with her son Will Scarlet and daughter Penelope, Victoria meets Charles in a casual run-in and the pair make an instant connection. To make a long story short, last September Victoria gave birth to twin boys that she named Collin & Conner after being swept away by the Hyperion Heights curse in March of 2018 and was reunited with her loved ones in December.

**Chapter One**  
Wisps of dark brown hair fall down over a set of shoulders adorned in a blouse made out of a deep scarlet red color. Tiny fingers reach up close to grasp a chunk of wavy curls but Victoria Scarlet quickly catches her son Conner's hand before it can close around her hair. At over a year old – he & twin brother Collin were born a year ago last September while Victoria was living under Lila Peterson, her Hyperion Heights cursed identity – both of her infant sons were her pride & joy. Almost as much as their two older siblings, Will & Penelope Scarlet; although Victoria had never picked favorites among her three boys and only daughter. Victoria glances up and across from her seat in the booth at Granny's Diner when Killian Jones sits before her. "Hello, love. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing rather well, thank you for asking," Victoria waits for a moment's beat then looks him dead straight in the eye. "Charles sent you to check up on me, didn't he?"

"I might have run into him. But I have a date with Aileen so I was planning to come to the diner anyway," Killian replies. Victoria narrows her eyes at him before deciding that if Charles would send anyone, it wouldn't be Killian.

Conner's soft cooing snags Victoria's attention before his mother gets lulled too heavily into her thoughts. Turning her head to see what has gotten her son's attention, Victoria smiles at Jefferson Madison & his fiance Indiana Cartier. "He is getting so big."

Indiana – a fairy from the Enchanted Forest – tells Victoria that in a gentle murmur, the smile on her lips soft & genuine. "She's right," Jefferson says in agreement with his fiance's compliment, smile matching her own.

"Thank you. Both of you," Victoria replies though her smile is a little less certain as her attention is drawn to something outside the diner.

"Bloody hell," Killian mutters, moving from the chair across from Victoria.

Her hold on his forearm is far from gentle but no less firm and Killian turns to her in surprise. "He's made his choice. I may not know her very well or like her but I'm not going to stand in the way of his happiness," Victoria says in a short, firm tone.

Killian nods his agreement, bending down to her. "He would be a fool to give up the chance at settling down with you, love," he says with a smile that is soft, calm and full of reassurance. Victoria smiles but Killian can tell it's going to waver at any second so he kisses the side of her head with affection, stands up straighter, and walks toward the door of the diner to go outside. "Vane! We need to talk," Killian calls out to the other pirate, not surprised in the least when Vane's blonde companion scowls at him.

"We're in the middle of a conversation. Can't it wait?" Eleanor Guthrie demands quietly, crossing her arms over her chest; still scowling at the one-handed pirate.

"Since it doesn't concern you, love, it's not a conversation that Vane and myself can wait to have," Killian says, gesturing for Charles to lead the way.

The other pirate walks a short distance away from where Eleanor is standing and Killian follows behind. "What's this about, Hook?"

"You're really going to ask me that when _your_ family is waiting inside of Granny's?" Killian asks, a slight frown creasing the lines of his forehead.

"Not that it's any of _your_ business, mate, but Victoria and I are raising the boys without any romantic ties between us," Charles says seriously without hesitation.

"If you're so certain about that, then why did I leave the diner just now to her almost in tears at seeing you talk to your blonde friend over there? If you're so certain, you prove to me that you & Victoria are done – really and truly finished." With that off his chest Killian turns & walks back to Granny's, goes inside and over to Victoria; bending down to speak softly to her. "You're a great catch. Any man would be lucky to have you by his side."

"He's right, you know," Jefferson says, chiming in with his two cents. "Charles Vane is being an absolute fool to let someone as great as you go. So show him what he's missing and give him a taste of his own medicine."

"I happen to be friends with someone who would gladly give you a makeover, if you're up for it," Indiana pipes up.

"You're all very considerate to me but it's not really necessary…" Victoria trails off, her gaze flickering over to see Charles looming in the doorway of the diner. "I should take the twins home."

"We'll go with you," Indiana & Jefferson volunteer immediately, each of them gently plucking a twin into their arms; walking on either side of Victoria all the way back to her cottage at the outskirt edge of Storybrooke.

Charles, who'd watched the entire exchange from the spot he was rooted to, followed behind the trio after waiting five minutes.

It was high time that he & Victoria talked things out and cleared the air.


End file.
